


Tangó

by mgjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: School Dances
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgjoy/pseuds/mgjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perselus Piton felkéri McGalagony professzort  egy lendületes tangóra a karácsonyi bálon.<br/>Rövid jelenet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangó

**TANGÓ**

Perselus Piton felállt. Elege volt az egész, hópihés, összeröffenős, táncos, nyavalyás karácsonyi bálból. Egy kis friss levegőre vágyott. Kölykökre, akiktől pontokat vonhat le. Röviden: Perselus Piton fölállt. Viszont mindezt olyan szerencsétlenül tette, hogy megbotlott a saját dísztalárja szegélyében (ócska vacak!), és kis híján hasra esett, miközben valami olyasmit kiáltott, hogy: 

\- Tááááááá!

Végül mégis sikerült megkapaszkodnia az egyik billegő asztalban. Mormogva ránézett a talárja szegélyére, de mikor ismét fölemelte a fejét, a kipirult arcú McGalagony nézett fel rá. Egy nagyon furcsa kalapot vett föl, körülbelül negyven centiméter magas volt, és úgy nézett ki, mintha egy óriási csigaházat tett volna a fejére.  
\- Mit mondott? Hogy táncolni szeretne velem? Hát jól van, Perselus. Végül is példát kell mutatnunk a diákoknak. Nézze csak, ott topognak egy helyben! Szörnyű! Ez a mai fiatalság még táncolni sem tud rendesen!

Piton a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a tőlük néhány lépésre álló Dumbledore a kisujját forgatja a fülében, mintha azt hinné, eldugult, és ezért rosszul hallott.  
\- Öhm, tudja McGalagony professzor, már legalább harminc éve nem táncoltam, akkor is csak a Brit Latin Tánc válogatottban, szóval nem hiszem, hogy…  
\- Sebaj! Valamit csak össze tudunk hozni! Tangózni tud, nem?  
\- Azt éppenséggel… Igen – sóhajtotta, beletörődve keserves sorsába.  
Elindultak a táncterem közepe felé, miközben ilyeneket gondolt: Mi, mardekárosok, felszegett fejjel viseljük el a vereséget.  
McGalagony csettintett a zenekarnak, és így kiáltott:  
\- Tangó!  
Néhány diák bizonytalanul rájuk nézett.  
Piton Walpurgis Leányaira meresztette a szemét (akik ráadásul nem is mind nők!). Erre a zenekar nyomban abbahagyta az eddig játszott számot, és belekezdtek egy újba.

Felcsendültek a tangó első, vérpezsdítő akkordjai.  
Perselus nyelt egyet, egyik kezét McGalagony kezébe tette, a másikat pedig a tomporára… na, akarom mondani a derekára, igen, na.  
\- Bármi történjen is most, Minerva, ez csak egy románc lesz!  
McGalagony szeme elkerekedett, ő pedig érezte, hogy elvörösödik.  
\- Akarom mondani tánc, igen, öhm.  
Az első lépéseket Piton tette meg. A zene a vérében pezsgett, lépései elegánsak és energikusak voltak. A diákok sietve utat nyitottak nekik, néhány ijedősebb hanyatt is esett. Pansy Parkinson az arcára szorította a kezét, és kimeredt szemmel bámulta a tanárokat. A diákok közül többen követték a példáját. 

Perselus mindezt nem látta. Immár a zene uralta a testét, lendületesen megpörgette McGalagonyt, és közben észrevette, milyen feszes, milyen szűk ruha van rajta, de nem volt ideje elmélkedni, mivel McGalagony máris továbbindult.  
Dumbledore kezéből kiesett a pohár, mikor meglátta a táncoló párost, és arra gondolt, hogy el kell mennie a dokihoz, mert így vénségére hallucinál. Ám mikor meglátta, hogy Ron Weasley az öklével püföli a mellkasát, mintha szívrohama volna, és így próbálná újra működésbe hozni a „motort”, rájött, hogy nem vele van a baj, hanem Minervával, és Perselusszal, akiknek bizonyára hónapokig tartó kezelésre van szükségük.  
Perselus és Minerva egy pillanatra megálltak, és szenvedélyesen egymás szemébe néztek. Piton felkapott egy rózsát, amit a szájába tett, miközben keze egyre lejjebb csúszott Minerva derekán, míg elért egészen a…  
\- Oh! – kiáltott föl McGalagony, egészen magas hangon.

Recsegő hang hallatszott, ami Pitont jelen felhevült állapotában szakadó fehérnemű hangjára emlékeztette (valójában csak egy hugrabugos lány ájult el), és feldöntötte a mögötte álló asztalt. Senki sem sietett a segítségére, mindenki megbabonázva bámulta a szenvedélyes párost.  
Most ismét elindultak, ezúttal az ellenkező irányba, tekintetükben őrült tűz égett, és Flitwick professzor hálát adott az égnek, amiért bevette a szívgyógyszerét.  
Harry megtántorodott, mikor Piton professzor magához vonta McGalagonyt, aztán szenvedélyesen megforgatta.  
Piton átadta a rózsát McGalagonynak – néhány diák Madam Pomfrey, meg pap után sikoltozott – és csak folytatták.  
A diákok néma csendben figyelték őket, mozdulni sem tudtak a döbbenettől. Az utolsó szólamok alatt ismét közvetlenül egymás mellett álltak, testük összeért, és azt kívánták, bár sose lenne vége az egésznek. De a zene elhallgatott, és Perselus Piton egy csapásra kijózanodott. Ridegen elengedte McGalagonyt – úgy tűnt ő is zavarban van – és egy szó nélkül kisétált a teremből, miközben McGalagony visszarakta a rózsát a vázába.

Egy kis friss levegőre vágyott. Kölykökre, akiktől nem látták az előbbi baklövését.  
A nagyteremben pedig lassan napirendre tértek a dolog fölött, és a puncs számlájára írták az egészet. Egyikük se értette meg, micsoda hatalma van a ritmusnak az ember érzései fölött, talán csak az ősz Dumbledore.

2004.12.27


End file.
